


Let's skip it.

by Philemal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), HONESTLY episode 7 killed me my soul has ascended, M/M, explicit content, im a pork cutlet bowl, viktor saying "baby", yuuri being a mushy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philemal/pseuds/Philemal
Summary: We kissed last night. He took me home, and shed my clothes, and made love to me. It had been happiness beyond bliss. Beyond euphoria. His eyelids flutter, his hair glinting silver and white in the sunlight. My fingers daringly trail up to his neck, to his face, to his hair and his ears and his lips. The hair is brushed out of his eyes, curled behind his ear. I take him in. I breathe him in.





	

Warm. The morning light peeks through the curtains, cascading over his flesh in a flurry of glorious yellow light. Fingers trace over his skin, dancing slightly on the defined veins of his forearms, feeling the tone muscle underneath, feeling him. His heartbeat is slow and soft, mimicking the peace that resounded within his soul. We kissed last night. He took me home, and shed my clothes, and made love to me. It had been happiness beyond bliss. Beyond euphoria. His eyelids flutter, his hair glinting silver and white in the sunlight. My fingers daringly trail up to his neck, to his face, to his hair and his ears and his lips. The hair is brushed out of his eyes, curled behind his ear. I take him in. I breathe him in.

I let him in. 

He had stumbled in the walls of my anxiety, and mended me, his shaking hands putting me back together like a broken mirror. And when he looked in that reflection, he saw not only himself, but me. Bare. I wrapped my arms around him and let him touch me, let him help me, let him kiss me. The warmth had been ethereal. He was ethereal. Divine. Not of this earth; yet he lied in bed with me, sleeping peacefully, angelic in all his right. I felt like crying. The tournament was far from my mind. The only thing on my thoughts was the way he caressed me, and brought me to new heights—higher than any time on the ice would give me. And that was saying a lot. I wanted him. 

My fingers shake as they stroke his face, trailing down to his neck, feeling his breath rumble within his windpipe. My face grows wet. I was crying. Teeth wrap around my lower lip as I stifle my whimpers. I loved him. I wanted him. I needed him. My heart aches, for reasons I can’t explain, not even to myself. My mind is in a jumble of thoughts. He senses the intensity radiating off me—his eyes flutter open and they glowed like two orbs of neon ice. Yuuri, he says, his voice soft. Yuuri. I smile, my teeth still on my lip, my hand tight on his shoulder. He presses a hand to my spine, bringing me close, pressing me flush against his own body. Warm and bare, smooth and perfect.

“I love you.” I say the words gently, breathing him in again, taking him in—letting him in. My heart crumbles all over again, my hands searching for his, my heart pounding within my temples. “I love you.” Again. I kiss him. Nothing could ever feel more right to me. Nothing could ever feel as perfect and pure as this, so incredibly good, and right. He presses his lips fervently to mine, even though having just woken up, and I can taste the results of last night on his tongue. I don’t mind. I can feel him inhale sharply, his thigh pressing between my legs. 

“I love you.” He says to me, his hand cradling my face, his thumb stroking my cheekbone. Gently too, as if he were afraid of breaking me. His voice is deep, hoarse, and all I want to hear it do is groan and say those words again. I press against his thigh, my hand on the back of his neck, my eyes shut. The friction brings me some sort of satisfaction, but I’m left needy, and wanting more. He climbs on top of me, freeing my other hand, letting me hold him close. More. I sigh into his mouth as he kisses me, parting my lips willingly for him. His hand trails to my chest, halting at my nipple, feeling me arch into the heat of his palm. He rests his weight on his free arm beside my head, slipping between my legs and pressing against me. I feel he’s hard too, which makes me happy. Heat erupts in my belly, and I twitch into his arousal, moaning absentmindedly as he toys with my sensitive torso. He says the words again, soft against my mouth. I kiss him harder. I needed to feel him closer, to have him inside me, to have him whisper in my ear those words I longed to hear. 

He pulls away, panting slightly, pressing his lips to my eyelids, kissing away my tears. My hand slides down his shoulder to his chest, feeling his heartbeat pound within his ribcage, as if it were confined. I look up at him through my lashes when he pulls away again, egging me on with those dark eyes. “Touch me.” I say, breathless and needy, whiny, almost. He sits up, licking his lips, making my stomach leap with excitement. His hands are on my chest again, stroking my right nipple with one hand, the other trailing down and pressing his arousal against mine. He squeezes them together slightly, and I can hear an unreleased groan rumble within his throat. I spread my legs, lifting my knees, letting him slide against me, hot and wet. “Fuck.” He grins at that, lifting his gaze up to mine, catching me in his eyes. He tugs on my nipple, and a loud whine parts my lips. “Viktor,” I say, over and over. He thrusts faster, thumb teasing my tip deliciously, making my toes curl. I didn’t know where to grab. I didn’t know what to think. I could only think about the man on top of me, about how much I loved him—about how much I wanted him. His hand slips away from my nipple, taking my leg instead, lifting my knee up and off the mattress. 

I lift my other leg for him, showing him the parts he’d seen the night prior. Again, he licks his lips, and I seem to melt. He presses his tip against my entrance, groaning as he does so, and I can’t help but moan at the feel of it. I had been slick, still, so he could enter freely, but he doesn’t. He insists on teasing me. “Viktor…” I whine, pressing my hips downward. My chest burns with excitement, tight and constricted, and my head swims in sex. “Please.” He grins at me, devious, showing his canines.

“Say it. C’mon, baby, say it for me.” His hair slips free from behind his ear, and I pout momentarily at it—I had loved seeing both his eyes. I bite my lip, blushing profusely, and his hand takes my other leg—freeing my fingers. He presses patiently, wiggling in just the right way, barely slipping inside. I part my lips, my fingers coming to pinch my own nipples, my eyes locked on his. I hadn’t been afraid of looking him straight in the eye—infact, I seemed to challenge him with it. 

“Come inside me. Fuck me.” 

He groans, his finger tightening on the inside of my knees, making my hips buck into his arousal. “Again.” He says, rocking his hips gently into mine. I repeat the words, watching him shudder, watching him push into me with ease. I cry out when he buries himself to the hilt almost selfishly, cruelly digging his nails into my thighs. “Fuck—“ He curses, beginning to rock into me. One hand leaves my nipple, coming down to stroke myself instead. His head leans back, a guttural groan tearing out of his throat as his hips become animalistic. I can feel him pound into me, taking me with everything he had, his skin slapping against mine in a rush of pure need. He needs me as much as I need him. He wanted me, and I wanted him—I love him. He leans forward, and I wrap my legs around his hips instinctively, ankles locking behind his backside and pushing him deeper. He pulls out all the way, and hesitates, before settling back into me with a slow roll of his hips. 

I melt. 

My hands fly to his back, my nails digging into his shoulderblades, the heel of my foot digging into his ass. He didn’t seem to mind—infact, he seems to like it, groaning against my lips in a harsh kiss. I would have to talk to him about that sometime. My nostrils flare for breath as I kiss him deeper, letting him push his tongue into my mouth, letting him take me completely. He’s pounding into me again, his hand slipping between or sweat slicked bodies to stroke me off. He hits that perfect spot, and I nearly scream, feeling electricity jolt at the base of my spine. “Viktor—Just like that—“ He hums against my mouth, resting his head next to mine instead, panting into my ear, getting me off in the most perfect of ways. My hands slide down his back, gripping at his ass instead, pulling possessively and making him groan. He releases a loud moan, thrusting into me one last time, making my toes curl with my orgasm. He reaches the apex of his pleasure, his hand tight around my arousal, his seed spilling into me and making me melt once more. I cum, too, all over my own chest, getting some on him too. 

He slumps, panting, twitching and jolting. I feel beyond high, my hands still tight in his flesh, relenting when he whimpers a bit—telling me to not grip too tight. I grin when he says that, and I kiss his cheek, nuzzling his face. “We have training today.” I say, licking my lips to wet them. He hesitates for a moment, then gives a light thrust. I cry out.

“Let’s skip it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll im fuckin trash literally kill my head off


End file.
